Who Woul Know?
by Tai-Chiian
Summary: nuestro conocido duo de recuperadores se enteran de algo q los dejara demasiado shockeados... T por las dudas


toy muy al pedo asike voy a ver si me inspiro y escribo un pekeño (?) fic... lo de q pekeño es negociable ¬¬

Era una común y corriente, xq no me dan ganas de decir q era diferente, tarde de primavera xq es una época muy linda donde el cielo esta despejado, las flores florecen y por desgracia los pájaros revolotean por ahí... habría q matarlos a todos ¬¬

Nuestros ya muy reconocidos Get Backers estaban volviendo del funeral del pobre Maestros de los Hilos, Kazuki. Al subirse a su pekeño auto, Ban no pudo evitar empezar a reír como un deskisiado, a lo q Ginji lo miro extrañado debido al momento en el q se encontraban... por q reía nuestro chico de ojos azules? tal vez sea por la manera ridícula en el q el fenómeno hilandero había estirado la pata... el chico estaba caminando por ahí muy campante cuando de repente tropieza con su propio pelo, se cae y se desnuca... casi una tragedia... sus ultimas palabras antes de morir fueron "ay la puta!"... tal vez de haber sabido q no sobreviviría a tal caída hubiese dicho algo mas filosófico... el tema es q Ban se estaba cagando de la risa y Ginji lo miraba primero extrañado, después preocupado, enojado y por ultimo se empezó a reír el también...

Estos hechos ocurrieron 3 años antes de donde comienza la verdadera historia...

**Who would know...:**

Ubikemos a los personajes de esta anécdota con unos 25 años de edad cada uno... hacia 5 años q Ban había sacado al ex Raitei de lo q era su casa, Mugenju (así se escribe? bueno, al diablo ¬¬).

Otro día soleado de primavera, Ginji estaba caminando al kiosco para comprarle cigarrillos a Ban mientras cantaba una canción. Al llegar a su destino se encontró con una persona a la q reconoció. Se trataba de una mujer un poco mas baja q el, morocha, ojos celestes, casi turkesas, y muy bien proporcionada. El no estaba realmente seguro si lo reconocería, hasta q ella lo vio y lo saludo:

-Ginji Amano?-

-hai... Yumiko... ha pasado mucho tiempo -

-si...unos... 5 años...-

-oye Ginji... no crees q te estas tardando mucho por un pakete de cigarrillos??- se escucho por parte de Ban-

-gomene Ban...-

Midou miro a la mujer q se encontraba al lado de el.

-se conocen?-

-hai... es una amiga-

-ya veo... Ban Midou- contesto cortésmente-

-Yumiko Harada encantada -

Un rato después de comprar cada uno lo q keria, volvieron al Honky Tonk para q los viejos conocidos se pusieran al día

-asike... como se conocen?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules-

-de la Fortaleza...- contesto ella-

-me lo temía -- -susurro Midou- podrían especificar mas?-

-hace 5 años más o menos... éramos novio- insertar cara de shock en Ban-

-hace tanto tiempo... q estuviste haciendo con el?- pregunto Yumiko con su mejor sonrisa-

-emmmm bueno... después de dejar la Fortaleza comencé un ekipo de rescate con Ban, los Get Backers. Al principio no nos iba muy bien con el dinero pero ahora estamos mejor, logramos comprar una pekeña casa -

-ahhh ya veo -

-y vos cuando saliste de la Fortaleza?!-

-emmmm... a los dos años q te fuiste, a los 17 -

-oO q??? esperen un momento... o sea... q vos tenias 15 cuando salías con Ginji?- interrumpió muy sorprendido Ban-

-si...-

-y yo tenia 20...- dijo mirando para abajo el rubio- emmmm... y ahora q es de tu vida?- intento de cambiar el tema q se centraba en la diferencia de edad de ellos, algo q parecía no agradar del todo a Ban-

-estoy trabajando en una empresas de modelos '-

-sos modelo?!?- Midou cada vez creía menos la situación-

-si jeje... pero empecé a trabajar recién cuando salí de la fortaleza-

-ohhh...-

-increíble... y estas saliendo con alguien?- esa pregunta hecha de forma interesada por parte de Amano hizo q el ojiazul se molestara un poco-

-no... con este trabajo me cuesta conseguir pareja... si no te buscan por el simple hecho de q saliste en una revista, es para q salgas en su revista... además q Yumie ocupa mucho de mi tiempo -

-Yumie?-

-mi hija -

-oO TU HIJA?!?!?!?!?!?- estado de shock de Ginji en un 10-

-si...-

-no sabia q tenias una hija...-

-jejeje... nunca pude decírtelo...-

-q edad tiene?-

-5 años...-

-y q paso con el padre? Si ahora no estas con nadie...-

-...- Yumiko se puso repentinamente nerviosa, miro su reloj para asegurarse de q tenia tiempo, no mucho pero tenia- me prometí a mi misma q lo haría...- dijo en voz baja-

-q paso?- pregunto preocupado Ginji, Ban solo miraba igual de preocupado-

-Ginji antes de q te fueras yo intente buscarte... pero llegue 4 meses tarde... necesitaba decirte algo, hacerte saber lo q había pasado...-

-no entiendo... q paso?-

-bueno... no hay forma fácil de decir esto, pero antes q nada kiero decirte q te lo digo solamente para q lo sepas, q no pretendo nada, q no estoy buscando nada-

-aha...-

-cuando nosotros terminamos... akel día yo te iba a decir algo... te iba a decir q... yo ya tenia dos meses de embarazo...-

-OO- estado de shock de Ginji 70- a ver si entendí bien Yumie es... es... ehhhh...- miro a Ban completamente asombrado, nervioso, con atake de pánico y otros 150 estados de animo mas-

-espera un momento... eso no significa nada... como podes estar segura de q...- cuestiono Ban tan alarmado como Ginji-

-el fue mi primer y por ahora único novio q tuve... y nunca lo engañe-

-OO- Amano ya no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba agarrado de la mano de Ban y su estado de shock era de 100-

-a ver... espera... retomemos desde el principio... Uds. se conocen, se ponen de novios, el es tu primer novio... emmmm...-

-al cumplir un año, y yo ya con 15 nos acostamos juntos, kedo embarazada, se lo iba a decir a los dos meses pero terminamos antes de q se lo pueda decir, decido igualmente tener a mi hija, después de tenerla me convenzo de decírselo pero para cuando lo kiero hacer el ya había abandonado la Fortaleza-

Ban hizo los cálculos mentalmente, pero no había nada q calcular, Ginji era el padre de Yumie.

-pe-pe-pe...- no podía hablar-

Su amigo hablaba por el -pero... pero no se protegieron? Como paso esto?!?-

-Ginji tomo todas las precauciones necesarias, yo realmente tampoco entiendo muy bien como sucedió... solo se q ahora q la tengo a mi hija, realmente no me importa...- la alarma de su reloj sonó, haciéndole saber q ya se tenia q ir- ohh... me tengo q ir... disculpame Ginji por haberte tirado esta bomba y q ahora me vaya, pero tengo q ir a buscar a Yumie... toma- saca una tarjeta- ahí esta mi numero y mi dirección, me gustaría q mañana pudiéramos seguir hablando y aclarar todo esto, si?-

-aha...- fue lo único q logro contestar-

-fue un placer conocerte Ban... por favor, discúlpenme- Yumiko recogió su cartera y se marchó, dejando a dos Get Backers muy sorprendidos, uno peor q el otro-

-OO-

-Ginji... estas bien?-

-no... Ban llevame a casa...-

-hai-

Ban hizo lo q Amano le pidió. En todo el trayecto a su vivienda, Ginji no pestaño casi ni una sola vez, realmente no podía terminar de creer lo q había pasado. Su día había empezado normalmente, pero no iba a terminar así.

Cuando se acostaron en la cama, Ban estaba intentando de leer, y el chico de ojos marrones de pestañar.

-Ginji calmate... ella misma dijo q no pretendía nada...-

-Ban... hoy cuando me levante pretendía irme a dormir sabiendo lo de siempre, q tengo una casa, dinero para poder seguir viviendo en ella, un novio q me ama... saber q tengo una hija no entraba en mis planes...- estaba acostado mirando el techo, totalmente shockeado por los acontecimientos del día-

Midou dejo el libro y se dedico a acariciarle el pelo e intentar de calmar a su pareja- ya lo se... yo también estoy asombrado por todo esto, y obviamente como estoy yo no es ni la cuarta parte de cómo estarás vos... pero tenés q calmarte, intenta de dormir, mañana iremos a la casa de Yumiko y terminaremos de hablar sobre esto, si?-

Lo besó, primero suavemente y después profundamente, haciendo q Ginji se concentrara en otra cosa y se calmara.

-dormí-

Amano se abrazo a su koi, para así poder conciliar el sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ban se despertó, giro para abrazar a su amado y al hacerlo noto algo, Ginji no estaba durmiendo a su lado. Sorprendido, se fijo q hora era, y al ver q eran las 9 de la mañana se sorprendió más ya q el rubio nunca se levantaba tan temprano. Finalmente se decidió a ir a ver q pasaba con el otro, con una parada previa por el baño.

-q estas haciendo?-

-Ban! Hola... estaba preparando el desayuno para llevártelo a la cama, pero ya te levantaste...-

-igual lo acepto... a q hora te levantaste?-

-a las... 6 de la mañana...-

-y por q tan temprano?? No podias dormir??-

-nop... estaba muy nervioso...-

-hmm...- se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labio- vas a estar bien... vamos a estar bien, si?-

-mmmm hai...-

Bueno, como no voy a escribir toooodo lo q se dijeron durante el desayuno, pasamos a ese mismo día pero un poco mas tarde.

-vas a venir conmigo no Ban?-

-hoy no puedo... es el aniversario de Yamato, iba a ir a visitar a Himiko-

-pe-pe-pero Ban!!! No kiero ir solo!!! Baaaaannnn- dijo sollozando Amano-

-vas a estar bien... yo te llevo y después te paso a buscar, si?-

-TxT esta bien... a q hora me pasas a buscar, xq no kiero estar solo!!-

-no se... a las 5 esta bien?-

-h-hai...- se recostó sobre las piernas de Ban, para q este le acariciara la cabeza-

-no deberías ir a bañarte? Mira q yo también me tengo q bañar...- le dijo a modo de seudo reproche por su comodidad-

-mmmm... ... entonces... bañémonos juntos nn -dijo con su sonrisa y tono más inocente pero q detrás escondía un poco de perversión-

-...-

Así ambos se fueron a bañar, y a Ginji se le cayó "accidentalmente" el jabón...y bueno... todos sabemos el motivo por el cual su factura del agua es muy alta.

Un rato después, nuestro servicio de rescate se dirigían en su pekeño y hermoso auto hacia la casa de Yumiko.

Al bajar del auto, Ginji se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Ban ya q no keria entrar solo.

-Ginji... por décima cuarta vez... vas a estar bien -

-nhnnhn Bann kedate conmigo!! ToT-

-no! ya te dije q no podía...- se soltó de Ginji y se dirigió al auto- te paso a buscar a las 5...

-Ban! Para no te vayas!! -se acerco a el-

- y ahora q...?-

Antes de q pudiera terminar de kejarse tenia a Ginji besándolo apasionadamente.

Después de dicho beso, Midou se metió al auto y se fue, dejando a su compañero solo para lo q tenía q hacer.

Toco el timbre, rezo 150 padres nuestros, una oración budista, canto un himno, y espero q sea lo q el q este allá arriba kiera.

-Ginji! Al final viniste nn me alegro mucho...-

-hola...- atino a decir-

-...-

-...-

- --U por favor pasa, no muerdo- le cedió el paso para q entrara-

-h-hai! Perdón nnU- se disculpó saliendo de su estado de repentino shock-

Una vez adentro, Ginji recibió gustoso un café, ya q se moría de nervios y la cafeína no le vendría mal.

Eran las 12 del medio dìa, hablaron un laaargo rato. De repente tocaron el timbre, Yumiko se levantó a abrir la puerta, y por ella se asomo una chica, en sus 20 años con una niña al costado.

-okâsaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! nn- grito la chica y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, la cual la alzó-

-se portó bien??-

-sip... aunke me obligó a comprarle un helado-rió la otra mujer-

-bueno... no importa... después te lo pago... gracias por hacerme el favor nn-

A todo esto, Ginji se había parado, por cortesía, pero no había pronunciado palabra, estaba por saludar a la chica q había llegado, pero al ver a Yumie se kedó un pokito petrificado. Se kedó mirándola, no podía creer q ella era su hija... su hija... eso hizo q se volviera a preocupar.

-bueno... muchas gracias nn- Yumiko cerró la puerta, bajo a Yumie de sus brazos y coloco las bolsas con las compras en la cocina-

Ordenó un poco y después volvió a donde estaba Ginji.

-esta todo bien??- preguntó algo preocupada por la expresión de Amano-

-eh?? ahh si...-miró a la menor de las Harada- ella es...?-

-si... Yumie vení... kiero q saludes a el sr. Ginji si?-

-bueno nn hola señor Ginji nn-

-h-hola Yumie...-

-por q no vas a jugar a tu cuarto, el y yo tenemos unas cosas q hablar...nn-

(esta familia sonríe mucho, no creen??)

Yumie se fue dando saltitos a su cuarto, mientras tarareaba una canción. Era una chica muy inteligente para su edad.

-emmm... ella... ella sabe q yo...-

-no... nunca le dije kien era su padre... sabe q tiene uno pero no sabe kien es...-

-ohh...-


End file.
